Destined
by NightThestral383
Summary: SEQUEL TO STARCROSSSED! Bella and Charlie wake up to find themselves immortal. With both of them in the Cullen clan, how will they evolve as vampires? Jasper's love for Bella has only become stronger. Is this the end of Rosalie and Emmett? Follow Bella through her days as a newborn. Follow the Cullen's and their new additions as the costs of being immortal appear in Bella's path.
1. Revival

**Bella's P.O.V**

Chapter one: Revival

Finally, the burning subsided. _God, I thought it was never going to stop._ Not knowing whether Jasper was present or not, I kept my eyes closed, listening to the quiet echoes of the house.

After a few seconds, I detected the presence of someone in the room. It was definitely a vampire. As soon as the cold hand brushed against mine, my eyes shot open. I noticed who it was immediately. Other than the eyes, he was the same to me. It was Charlie.

I bolted upright in bed, "Dad! You—are you okay? You look—did they—do you know?"

He chuckled, "Still the same Bella. Yes, I'm fine. I've been awake for two weeks now. You took a bit longer to come around than we anticipated. Carlisle brought me up to speed on the first day. Believe me, it wasn't easy listening to it all. I swear I almost went crazy. You look pretty calm. I take it you knew?"

"Yeah I knew. I mean, there was no way I could've told you! But never mind that! Thank god you're alright!"

"Me? I wasn't the one who got shot. How did you cope with them? They're vampires for Christ sake! We're vampires!"

In that moment, faint images of the last moments in my previous life flooded my mind. I wanted to end with a comment about _his _shooting me but, noticed the expression on his face and didn't.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he cried, resting his knees with his hands wrapped around mine.

"Dad, it's fine. I know you didn't mean to…but it did hurt like hell," I giggled. I saw him wince at my words.

"Well, well, well, look who's up," came Carlisle's voice from the doorway. "We were a bit worried you wouldn't pull through. You look…stunning."

I glanced down at my old, bloodstained, brown sweater and my faded blue jeans. _He must be joking._

"See for yourself," Charlie said pointing to the wall mirror.

My intention was to slowly inch up to the mirror (I didn't know what to expect), but I ended up getting there before I even realized it. Opposite of me, stood a lean, glowing figure, with long brunette locks; her lips full and her eyes a flaming crimson. _This couldn't be me._

In the corner of the mirror, a figure not too dissimilar to mine tiptoed into the room. Alice.

A smile played at the corners of her mouth, "I knew you would fit in just fine. Apart from the clothes."

"Well, mornin' ma'am," Jasper smiled, stepping past the doorway.

"Jasper!" I gasp, dashing towards him at light speed.

"So you wake up to your loving father, shrug, and run up to your boyfriend. I see how it is," Charlie murmurs.

"Heard that," I mutter back.

As I embrace Jasper, I inhale his soothing fragrance. The aroma seemed stronger and sharper. This only drew me closer in._ This new feeling is amazing!_

"Yeah, you're gonna feel that way for a while," Edward chuckled from the corner of the room.

As a human, it would've taken me several minutes to notice him. But, now being immortal, I scoped him out in a mere second. "Stay out, Edward," was all I muttered.

"Don't worry, Bella. Rose and I'll help you get cleaned up," Alice said, her voice a delicate chime.

"Bella, we are all so grateful and blessed to have you and your father as part of our family, now," Carlisle smiled.

I returned a loving smile to my father and my new family, scanning the room. "Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, he's… still cooping."

Noticing Rosalie's clenched fists, I answered with a simple, "Oh."

There was much left I still needed to sort out. "As much as I love all of you, I think I just need a moment…with my dad."

"Of course, Bella," Esme smiles.

As they all left the room, I walk up to my dad, giving him a long overdue hug. "I guess it's just me and you. No more mom. No more Phil. No more diner. "

"And, no more cooking. Just wait till' you start hunting! It's way better than shooting a gun!" he chortles.


	2. Ventilation

**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this fic. And thanks to all of you who have read the prequel to this fic, **_**Starcrossed. **_**Glad to have you back. Okay, this chapter is just a little fluff I added between Charlie and Bella. I felt this chapter would help fill in some holes since the shooting. (For those of you who haven't read **_**Starcrossed**_**, I highly suggest you read it first.) **

Chapter two: Ventilation

As I tried to think of questions to ask Charlie, more flashes of the shooting crept into my mind. Most of them were blurry and unclear, but the pain felt as real as the moment the bullet entered my body.

"So have you hunted already?" I ask him coolly.

"Damn right I have. I couldn't stand the burning in my throat when I awoke! Don't you feel it too?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel something. But, I'd rather talk to you first before…uh…eating."

"What's wrong?" He asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"What about mom?"

"I—I don't know. We will find a way to keep in touch with her, and maybe even see her," Charlie said with a sigh.

"Dad, look in the mirror," I said grimly.

He turned his head to face the beautifully framed slab of glass to see a gruff, but handsome face. His face was as pale as the moon, and his eyes as red as the blood from which we now drank.

"Look at us," I said faintly.

"I don't know about you, but I kinda like us this way," he said with a smile. "Not to say that you weren't beautiful before! As for me, I don't think I'm looking that bad."

"Dad, I'm serious! You hate change! How are we supposed to see mom?" I said raising my voice.

"Well, we can start by calling her tomorrow."

There was a pregnant pause as we both gazed into the mirror, digesting all that had happened.

"How did you react?" I said firmly.

"Well…Carlisle sat me down and told me that I had shot you. I had no problem remembering that. He said you were okay, but that really didn't calm me down. I had no idea what was going on. Everything was so different. My senses were sharper, I looked like a frickin' god and I just about shot someone when I figured out what I was. Then, he told me the last thing I vividly remember, 'I think it's time for your first hunt.' At first, I thought he was going to have me pointing some rifle at a stupid deer. After experiencing the burn in my throat, I ruled that out. The only thing I could really think of was mauling a stupid deer. All I wanted was blood. So for the last two weeks, Carlisle's helped me cope with things. I mostly took my anger and confusion out on the birds. Shot every single one I saw. Not a single miss. When I wasn't doing that or studying with Carlisle, I was hunting."

It was unlike Charlie to say so much. He was typically pretty quiet. I assumed he needed someone to vent to. "Studying?"

"Well, I guess I wouldn't call it studying…more like dieting. He kept me on track and taught me how to stay focused on animals, not people."

"Ah. So what was it like hunting?"

"I'll leave that for you to find out," he smirked. "I promised we'll sort things out with mom and all."

"Thanks, dad. Guess I'll go talk to the others. It's probably time for_ my_ first hunt."

* * *

_So, what did ya think so far? I'd love to hear your feedback on how it's going. Reviews would be much appreciated….c'Mon, you know you wanna post one._


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, readers! THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forsaken this fic. It's been quite a while since my last update. The start of the new school year has kept me extremely busy. Though I have been working on the next few chapters of **_**Destined, **_**I haven't yet uploaded them. It shouldn't be too long before chapter three is ready for publishing. Thank you for your patience and I'll try and update ASAP! **

**Mockingjay383**


	4. Hunting

**AHHHHH! This school year has been hectic. Yes, I am a student. For those of you who haven't read my latest AN, I've been keeping really busy. Unfortunately, updating this fic was not on my 'top priorities list.' Once again, thank you all for your patience. And now…for what you've all been waiting for…Chapter three. Hope you like it!**

**By the way, I've just filled my first notebook of writing**_**. **_**This 100 page notebook consisted almost completely of this fic and its prequel, **_**Starcrossed. **_**Hooray! (And yes, I do write out and revise all of my work before typing it, editing it, editing it again, and then finally publishing it.)**

Chapter three: Hunting

Carlisle was standing so serenely by the window that I almost didn't want to disturb him. He swiftly turned his head to face mine, "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"A bit confused and…on fire."

He gave a slight chuckle, "I'm sure it feels that way. You haven't had a chance to hunt yet."

"I just need to talk to my mother is all."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but calling Renee might not be the best thing for you right now."

There was a long pause as we thought out our responses and a slender arm slid its way around my waist. "Evenin', ma'am," Jasper whispered as his other arm traced my collar bone down to my hips. Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly as I acknowledged Jasper with a tender kiss.

"Pardon me, Carlisle, I just haven't been with my Bella in two weeks." Jasper smiled.

"That's fine Jasper…just try to keep the inner Jasper's thoughts PG 13. We have a guest, " Carlisle said subtly, motioning toward Edward.

"What?! I was just grabbing this…book," Edward said quickly.

"If the both of you don't mind, I would like to continue my conversation I was in with Miss. Swan, before I was so_ rudely _interrupted," Carlisle spoke, directing his glare towards Edward first, then Jasper. The two strutted out of the room with Edward tossing 'Wuthering Heights' around in his hands.

"Now back to what I was saying. We might want to give it some time before contacting Renee."

"I understand. It's okay," I said, massaging my throat with my hands. It was starting to ache a bit more than it had since I woke.

"I reckon that's been irritating you for a while. I think you should hunt," Carlisle said, worried.

I looked around the room for Jasper, hoping he could show me the ropes. "Could Jasper tag along?"

"I suppose."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I smiled, walking towards the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"The car. Didn't you_ just_ say we were going hunting?" I could hear a very loud, harsh laughter and a dainty giggle coming from the other room.

Carlisle let out a loud guffaw, "Bella, have you already forgotten? We won't be needing the car.

After a few seconds, I noticed the flaw in my argument. This made me feel human again. At least I was still the same clumsy me. Not wanting to embarrass myself further, I ended with a simple, "Oh…right."

* * *

Carlisle pulled me by the hand, toward the glossy front doors. "Rule number one, don't wander. If I don't know your whereabouts, you could stumble upon a human. Lots of them stick around the woods. The game's our meal, not them," Carlisle said sternly.

As soon as we left the driveway, my legs took me faster than the human eye could detect, the foliage tickling us with their delicate leaves as we whizzed by.

It felt unreal being this fast, this observant, and this strong. It felt too good to be true. I was able to analyze every tree, every leaf, and every organism as if I were standing still.

Jasper followed close by, only feet behind me. Once Carlisle came to stop, I had to adjust and find out how to come to a controlled halt. It was surprisingly easier than I anticipated. Instead of a lengthy skid in the dirt, my feet went rigid like a machine being turned off.

"You'll get used to it." Jasper smiled, looking down at my perfectly positioned feet.

"So what are we hunting exactly?" I asked my partners.

Jasper smirked, "Well for me, it's grizzly bear." Just as he answered, he hauled himself up into a nearby tree, scanning the forest for what I guessed was his next meal.

I turned to Carlisle, confused, "Why is he looking for bears up there? Isn't this the spot where they're supposed to be?"

Carlisle's eyes darted to Jasper, and then to me, "He isn't looking for bears. He's looking for humans. If any humans were to walk into our field of hunting, he would be the first to pick it up. As a doctor, I've trained myself to become immune to the scent."

"Alright, we're clear," Jasper announced from a high branch.

I saw Carlisle give a small nod, giving Jasper the okay.

I observed as Jasper became completely motionless, his eyes fixated on one lone bear in the distance. He zoomed toward the bear, without even the slightest sound. With the creature completely unaware of Jasper's presence, Jasper leapt up from the ground with enough force to take the bear out. I heard one sharp snap as the grizzly went cold and limp. I could smell the sweet scent of the colossal beast's blood spilling from his veins. I couldn't resist any longer. Searching for my own meal, I spotted a male elk just beyond a large boulder.

"Bella, stay here! We haven't taught you how to defend yourself yet," Carlisle ordered.

"I don't need defending," I told him as I approached the calm herbivore at light speed. Just as it perked its head up, my strong arms bashed into its side, knocking it off balance. My sharp teeth sank into its tender flesh, reassuring me that maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad.

* * *

_Okay, that's chapter three! Hope you all liked it! REVIEW! Please, you know you wanna post one. :)_


	5. Dresses Dates and Diamonds Part I

**-_- I can't even wrap my mind around how much work I've had to do. However, I did find a little time to write this next chapter. Forgive me for my busy schedule! I have not forgotten about this fic, trust me. I'll be working on some more chapters, and will have more updated soon. Until then, enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5: Dresses Dates and Diamonds (Part I)

Not one of us spoke one word during the run back. I assumed Jasper was too shocked to say anything, and Carlisle too furious. We entered the house exceptionally clean; apart from me, my jacket drenched in even more blood and my jeans torn.

"Well, I'm glad I let you hunt before cleaning you up, and letting you borrow some of _my _clothes," Alice laughed as we stepped into the living room. "What did you hunt—a family of mountain lions?"

"One male elk," Carlisle exclaimed with a grimace, "one elk too many."

"Then, what _were_ you going to have her hunt—squirrels?" Alice questioned.

Carlisle took a seat next to her on the plush sofa. "I was _going _to have her hunt some of the younger deer. They're much easier prey than a full grown male elk!"

We all sat in silence for a few moments and detected Rose and Emmett's continuous bantering in the nearby field. Alice broke the silence, "I think it's time we leave these boys and go find you something nice to wear. Oh! You'll finally get to see 'the closet'!"

* * *

Alice led me to her room which, like Jasper's, had no bed. Although she didn't have many books, she did have a massive collection of one thing—clothes. As I slowly walked past each rack, I analyzed every grouping of shirts, jackets, pants, skirts, and of course Alice's favorite—dresses. I counted each one. 572 dresses. And each dress, new, clean, gleaming, and untouched. Alice **never** wore anything twice. That meant that every single one of those dresses had never been worn. Beneath the numerous poles of clothes stood a few shelves, half my height, filled with shoes. Those, she wore twice.

"So, what d'ya think?" She beamed.

I was completely speechless. I knew Alice had a sense for fashion, but this? She motioned toward one of the dress racks, "Just thought you might want to adopt a new look with your…new look."

I make a circle around each rack, examining my choices.

"Well, go on. Chose," she coaxed.

"Give me a minute, Alice. You do have, like, an army of dresses over here," I retorted.

After minutes of scanning the delicate fabrics, I found one pair of nicely tailored jeans and a cool blue- gray jacket. Along with the jacket, I chose a light blue quarter-sleeve, made with what felt like Egyptian cotton. These were definitely nice clothes. Nothing like the everyday clothes I wore.

"I like—"

"Uh—uh," Alice interrupted, "not jeans. Not a shirt. A dress," she said, scowling.

"You said _clothes_," I argued.

"Yeah, nice clothes! Those are the ones I hunt in."

I examined the shirt and the jeans more closely. It did seem much too casual for Alice's taste, and I had seen her wear clothes similar to these when she left to hunt with the others. "What's wrong with them? Can I at least keep the jacket?"

"You can keep it all; I was going to ruin them hunting anyway. Just promise me you won't wear that in front of Jasper. He'll leave you, screaming. I swear," she teased.

"Alice!" I snapped. "Fine."

"Great. Now, pick a dress! We haven't got all day!" She barked.

What did she mean? We had, literally, all the time in the world. Nonetheless, I continued to search for a dress until Alice could stand it no longer.

* * *

We finally reentered the living room. I was wearing a gown handpicked by Alice. As she cleared her throat, every pair of eyes in the room was on me—even Charlie's. As the light poured into the room, my skin, as well as my gown, revealed its true radiance. The silver silk was gathered at my waist and poured down in a waterfall of ripples and folds around my, now perfectly defined, legs. It was even covering the shoes Alice chose from her best shoe rack.

The strapless dress exposed my shoulders as they shimmered in the sunlight. Against the front of my waist, pressed a small cluster of white roses.

"Wow, Bells. It's—wow—you look—"

"Hot," Emmett blurted out, cutting Charlie off. Charlie glared at him.

Jasper made his way over to me and gave me a small smile, before wrapping me in his arms and whispering, "You look absolutely breathtaking, Miss Swan." He gently kissed my neck, and picked me up off my feet with one swift motion. "My Bella," Jasper growled playfully. I assumed it was directed towards Emmett for his previous comment.

"Where are we going?" I asked, smiling.

"On a date. And if I'm lucky, when we get back, your bedroom," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

_Hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. It's a two part chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to update part two soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated! _


End file.
